1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tool which facilitates the attachment of a button to a fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Button attaching aids, of which the device shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,943 of A. O. Hoefle issued Aug. 5, 1952, and the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,347 of Arnold R. Bone issued Sept. 5, 1978 are examples, are well known. However the presently known button attaching aids are deficient in various respects. In general they are difficult to thread, perform unreliably, and are inefficient, or they are unduly complex and costly to produce.
It is a prime object of this invention to provide an improved button attaching tool which is simply constructed, easily threaded, can be quickly and easily operated, and performs reliably.